


Curiosity

by Mibani



Series: What a Sansasional Boyfriend [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Masturbation, Other, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mibani/pseuds/Mibani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is home alone for a very brief time, so what better way to spend it than knuckle deep in his own curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> this is an un-beta'd drabble requested sweaterclouds on tumblr! If you want me to write a thing, my tumblr is RickSanchezDidNothingWrong!! I love prompts!!

Sans locked the door behind him with a loud huff, throwing himself onto his bed as he made a frantic attempt to undress quickly. In his clumsiness, however, he only managed to tangle himself in his mess of a bedspread- which fueled his sexual frustration even further.

Finally getting a hold of himself, Sans managed to work his shorts from his hips, and get into a rather comfortable experience for the upcoming activities. He let out a rather breathy gasp as he thought his actions through, mind lingering on the wonderful guy he’d managed to snag only hours before.

He slid his eyes shut and simply recounted it all- from the way that he had been touched to how surprisingly soft his partner’s skin felt against his bones… The thought made him shiver. He recollected the attention to detail he had put into recreating the beauty that he had the pleasure of experiencing and how taxing it was to maintain at the time.

An idea slipped into his head, and in a flash of blue light the ghostly mirror image of a vagina situated itself against his pelvis. He took a moment of his time to admire the recreation of every element, from the gentle contractions down to how much lubrication was circulated.

He let out a soft sigh and ran a distal phalange down the sides of his slit, reveling in the light bolts of magical power that surged back to him in response. It was very much like a gentle touch to the soul, he thought, as he continued the soft touches and gentle teases to the outer lips of his imitated sex, working inwards at a slow pace.

The skeleton’s bones were rattling with anticipation by the time he worked himself into the inner folds, and by the time he’d managed to talk himself in to exploring and experiencing his new and rather delicate creation, something was ringing in the back of his head that warned him of his free time very quickly coming to an end.

Wasting no more of the valuable time he had left, he pushed his index finger into the wet mess of magic mounted onto his body. The action drew a bassy moan that confused and surprised him, making him ever-so-curious about the sensations that could possibly derive from his new experimental plaything.

He worked himself into a rather average pace with the digit, thrusting and twisting at will just to see what kind of new and exciting pleasure he could experience. After an eternity of just coiling and feeling around his own insides, Sans’ gets the bright idea of adding another couple of fingers all at once- considering his time being rather sparse.

He adds his middle digit to the mix, quickly following it up with his ring finger, taking no time to properly experience the simplicity of preparing for the third. The amount of strain that his magical boundaries suddenly have to endure is nothing short of orgasmic for the skeleton, however, as he finds himself frantically prodding and thrusting into himself with more fervor than he had ever had while masturbating, lulling his head back and making rather obscene noises as he went.

The harsh release of his orgasm was too rushed, in Sans’ own opinion, but was welcomed nonetheless. The skeleton rode out the waves of pleasure with a groan that never seemed to stop, finishing with a few more soft thrusts into himself, before pulling his hand free and dissipating the magic.

Almost as if fate, the front door slammed open to a loud Papyrus chatting casually with what Sans could only assume was the human. So, he pulled up his shorts with a smile, and crept out of his room to meet them, stumbling only slightly as he went.


End file.
